In My Mind
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Axel WILL have Roxas back. Even if it means taking Sora from Riku... AkuSor SoRiku AkuRoku SoRoku/Rated T for character death/AU


**HopelessDreamer56:** YEEEESSSS. My first fic that's actually GOOD :D  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Good? I'm a total uke in this!  
><strong>Riku:<strong> You're always an uke. You can't top for crap, and you know it.  
><strong>Sora:<strong> Pfft.  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> ...You don't own us, right?  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Nope (*cries*) SQUARE ENIX and Kingdom Hearts do.  
><strong>Axel:<strong> But I own Roxy~ *snuggles*  
><strong>Hopeless+Sora+Riku+Roxas:<strong> *facepalm*  
><strong><em>Enjoy~~~~~ <em>**

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were going out on a date. Again. Seeing them together only made matters worse for Axel. He was so jealous of them. They had no idea how lucky they were. Axel was like Sora and Riku too. Until that day.<p>

The day Roxas had once again, become part of Sora. Axel not only lost his best friend, but his true love. And if he couldn't have Roxas, he was going to have the next best thing. Sora. And Riku wasn't going to stand in his way.

After Sora and Riku's date, Axel raced to get to their apartment. He's been planning this day for weeks and couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Sora. He was getting pretty sick of being alone. He needed someone on his life, or he would take it from himself.

The plan was simple. Axel would wait in Sora and Riku's apartment for them to get home. Let them say their goodbyes as Riku left for his part-time job. Walk out and try to convince Sora to leave Riku and come with him. And if that didn't work, there was always Plan B.

As soon as Riku left, Sora went back to his reading. Reading. Yet another thing he and Roxas shared. Axel remembered the times when Roxas would come up to him and suggest books that he just finished and thought Axel would like. Roxas was always so considerate that way. One of the many reasons that Axel loved him with all his heart.

Riku would be back in about an hour an a half. Two hours at the most. That gave Axel plenty of time to be with Sora. When he was sure Sora had no idea he was there, Axel came out of the closet (his chosen hiding spot) and wrapped his arms around Sora, which made him jump.

"AAAHH! Oh God, it's just you, Axel. Wait-…How did you get in here?" he asked, setting down his book and sitting back on the couch.

"That's not important right now, Roxas." _'Crap…did I just say Roxas?'_

"Roxas? Axel, I'm not Roxas. I'm Sora. Are you okay?" Sora asked with a worried expression on his somewhat small face.

"What? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine. But I need to talk to you." Axel said as he walked around the couch to sit next to Sora.

"About what? Did you want to talk about Roxas? I wouldn't mind. I know he was your best friend. I wish there was someway I could help you see him again."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, there _is_a way you can help me see Roxas again."

Sora's face lit up with those words. "Really? How? I'll do anything!"

"Really? Well in that case it's very simple. All you need to do is break up with Riku and be my boyfriend." Axel said casually. Sora's smile faded.

"Oh…Well….Axel. I'm sorry I just…I don't think I would be able to do that…"

"What? Why not?" Axel was standing up now. "You just said you would do anything to help me see Roxas again! And I can see him! Through you! Technically, you wouldn't even be dating me, since, no offense, I'm not really interested in you. I'd actually be dating the Roxas that lives inside you! It's so simple! How would you not be able to do that?"

"Because I wouldn't feel right doing something like that, Axel…. It's just like you said. You wouldn't care about me, but Roxas. I'd pretty much just be a tool. And I don't wanna feel like that. I could never ask you to forget about Roxas…but I think it would be better for you if you moved on."

Axel's eyes went wide at the last three words that came out of Sora's mouth. It was strange, but when he said it, Axel could've sworn he saw Roxas in front of him instead of Sora.

Sora had no idea what just happened. One minute he was talking to Axel and the next, nothing. He was shrouded in pure darkness. The only thing he could hear besides silence was Roxas's voice. Suddenly Roxas appeared before him.

"Hey Sora. Sorry for taking over your body like this. I just need to talk to Axel."

"About what?"

"About his ridiculous plan to make you his boyfriend. I just need some time to convince him to let me go and move on with his life. That's all I want. You can have your body back as soon as I'm done."

"This is all fine with me Roxas but…are you sure moving on is what Axel needs right now?"

"What are you talking about? Were you not listening to him? If he doesn't get over me soon he's just gonna get worse! I…I just don't want Axel to go crazy. I just want him to live a happy life…even if that life doesn't have me in it."

Apparently, the whole conversation between Roxas and Sora was simultaneously being convened through Sora's body. Meaning, Axel heard everything Sora and Roxas were talking about.

"Roxas? Is-..is that really you?" Axel asked with a surprised look and a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Axel? How…can tell it's me?" Roxas was seriously confused right now.

"Because no one else ever talks to me that way. It has to be you."

"Did you hear that whole conversation? That was supposed to be between just me and Sora in our minds. I guess something went wrong and I didn't fully take over Sora's body."

"I heard _everything_ Roxas…. I can't believe you! You expect me to just _move on_? You know I can't do that! I can never let you go Roxas! I love you too much to even think about doing that!"

"Axel-!" Axel attacked Sora's lips with a forceful kiss. _'I know he's kissing Roxas, but it's my body! Does this count as cheating on Riku?'_ Sora thought as he watched Axel kiss his body through Roxas's eyes. _'I have to stop him before he does something he'll regret!'_With that said, Sora quickly regained complete control of his body and pushed Axel to the floor. Suddenly, the door smashed open, revealing a very shocked and slightly angry Riku. He quickly noticed Axel on the floor and a scared Sora curled up in a ball on the couch.

"What the-…Axel? What are you doing here? What did you do to Sora?" Riku practically shouted. He then ran over to Axel and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, hey there Riku. What are you getting so mad about? I'm just having a friendly conversation with Sora and Roxas." He said as he raised his hands defensively.

"Sora…and Roxas? What the hack are you talking about Axel? Roxas isn't here!" he then pointed at the cowering Sora. "_That's_Sora! Have you finally lost it, dude?"

"I just wanted to have Roxas back! And if that means taking Sora from you then so be it! I would do anything for Roxas!" Riku got really pissed at this statement. He raised his fist and started punching Axel. Axel didn't fight back. He just sat there and took it.

Sora was so scared he couldn't move. He was scared of Axel. He was scared of Riku. Roxas then spoke in the inner sanctum they shared. _'It's okay Sora. It'll all be over soon.'_ Roxas then kissed the top of Sora's head. _'I need to borrow your body just one more time okay?'_Sora nodded slowly as Roxas's conscious started surfacing in Sora's body.

Sora jumped off the couch and ran over to Axel and Riku. He wrapped his arms around Axel just before Riku could punch him again.

"Sora? What are you doing? Get out of my way!" he said as he tried to pry Sora off of Axel.

"NO! LEAVE AXEL ALONE!" Sora yelled, tightening his grip on Axel.

"Rox…as?" Axel muttered out of his mouth, which was full of blood from his gums. Sora lessened his grip, looked straight into Axel's emerald eyes, and nodded.

"What the heck is going on here?" Riku screamed. Roxas then stood up and turned to face Riku.

"Sorry Riku but I needed to borrow Sora's body for a bit. I just want to talk to Axel for a bit. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to do so."

"Oh...Well that's fine with me Roxas but I'm not leaving this room. I don't know what'll happen to Sora should Axel flip out again."

"That's completely understandable and I'm okay with that." Roxas then turned to face Axel. "Axel, I love you. I always have and always will. But I can never again have a body of my own. And I don't think Riku would appreciate you using Sora to get to me. I'm about to fade away actually. In a matter of minutes I will completely be a part of Sora again. So, for your safety, I need you to let me go."

"But Roxas! You know full well that that's impossible for me to do!"

"I'm sorry Axel. But you have to. I don't want you giving up your life for a useless effort." He then turned his back to Axel and started blankly at the floor. Axel then got up and turned Roxas to face him.

"Roxas I love you too! And it is for that reason that I can never ever even think about letting you go! Got it memorized?" Axel then placed another rough kiss on Roxas's lips; which made Riku snap. He raced over to the kissing boys and ripped Axel off of Sora. At the same moment, Sora regained control of his body.

"Sora? Is it you right now?" Riku shouted.

"Yeah. It's me." Sora said, staring not at Riku, but at Axel.

"Is Roxas still there, Sora?" Axel yelled from the balcony where Riku pushed him to.

"I'm sorry, Axel. But I don't know…." Axel stood there in pure shock. He couldn't believe that Roxas could actually disappear. He ran up to Sora, grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him.

"Roxas? ROXAS? I know you're still in there, Roxas! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Riku, yet again, ripped Axel away from Sora and sent him back to the balcony. Riku then walked over and punched Axel as hard as he could right in the face; which sent Axel falling over the edge of the balcony. Which was about 4 stories off the ground.

"AXEL!" Sora and Roxas yelled at the same time. Riku looked over the edge of the balcony in shock. He didn't mean to push him over. Honest. He just meant to keep him away from Sora. What had he done? Sora then raced down the stairs of the apartment building, knowing the elevator would take forever. _'Roxas? You're still here? Come out! Axel needs to see you!' 'No, Sora. This is what he needs.'_Sora had no idea what he meant by that but there was no time to deal with Roxas and his stubborn attitude.

When Sora finally got to the front of the apartment building he thought he was too late. Axel was being surrounded by curious and worried bystanders that Sora had to push out of his way so he could get to Axel's beat up and bloody body. "AXEL!" Axel was barely breathing as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Sora. He heard one of the people from the crowd say that they called an ambulance and that it would be there shortly. Sora only hoped so.

"So…ra?" Axel breathed out. Sora grasped Axel's hand and held it to his cheek. "Axel..." Sora sobbed out. He couldn't hold back his tears. He felt totally responsible for this. If it wasn't for Sora, Axel could've been with Roxas forever.

"I wanted to see Roxas..." Sora heard Axel say. He opened his watery eyes to stare at Axel's half closed ones. "He…was the only one I liked…He made me feel…like I had a heart…It's kind of...funny…You make me feel…the same…" He then closed his eyes and the loose grip he had on Sora's hand faded away.

Roxas then burst into tears. "Axel…"

* * *

><p><strong>Axel:<strong> Of course I just HAD to die =_="  
><strong>HopelessDreamer56:<strong> Becasue I don't really like you, Axel :D *shot*  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Whatever. Just don't give her any flames or we'll never hear the end of it.  
><strong>Riku:<strong> I didn't really do much O_o


End file.
